Linked
by Crell
Summary: "Wow, Shogo. Ingatkan aku kalau aku amnesia, tapi kukira kau bukan orang yang suka bermain kotor."/"Se... sesak..."/"... light novel?"/Cinta terlarang di antara mereka tumbuh tanpa terkendali. Dan yang Seijuro tahu, ayahnya dan Chihiro mungkin telah berbahagia di Amerika sana. MayuAkaNiji, implisit smut. Gift fic for Mikazuki & Yuna.
1. Chapter 1

Prang!

"Sudah kukatakan, ini semua adalah salahmu!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku? Bercerminlah! Lihat dirimu sendiri!"

"Unh …"

Seijuro kecil berguling di atas ranjangnya, matanya bergerak terbuka mendengar kegaduhan dari lantai bawah.

"Hayato, untuk terakhir kalinya!"

"Kau sendiri yang melanggar apa yang kau ucapkan setahun lalu!"

Tangan pucat bocah itu meraih ujung selimut, menariknya ke atas hingga menutupi dada.

"Kalau begini terus, lebih baik kita berpisah saja!"

"Hah, bukankah sudah dari awal kukatakan begitu, Sayaka?"

Terbangun di pagi buta oleh dialog keras orang tuanya bukan hal baru lagi bagi Seijuro.

Pertengkaran antara kedua orang tuanya sudah menjadi hal yang rutin dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Seijuro kecil tak tahu persis sejak kapan hal ini terjadi. Yang samar ia ingat, beberapa waktu lalu, ketika ia terbangun hingga larut malam menunggu kepulangan ibunya, ayahnya telah terlelap. Ibunya, wanita cantik berambut merah itu membuka kenop pintu rumah selepas jam dua belas, ketika Seijuro sudah mulai mengangguk-angguk menahan kantuk.

Yang Seijuro ingat, sang ibu seketika menggendongnya dan mengelus kepalanya, lalu membawanya ke kamar dan mendekapnya hingga ia juga tertidur pulas.

Lalu keesokan harinya, Ayah memecahkan vas bunga besar di ruang keluarga sembari meneriaki ibunya.

Kemudian pertengkaran itu berlajut tanpa henti, hingga sekarang.

Hayato, ayahnya, memang bukan seorang yang halus perilakunya. Ia adalah pria stoik yang tegas, cermat, cenderung pendiam, namun sangat berbahaya bila diprovokasi sedemikian rupa. Tubuhnya tegap, rambutnya sangat halus, dan berwarna hitam kelam. Ada beberapa garis keriput di wajahnya, menegaskan usianya yang tak lagi muda. Ia bekerja sebagai direktur utama di sebuah cabang perusahaan internasional, karenanya menopang masalah ekonomi keluarga bukanlah hal rumit untuknya.

Sebaliknya, Sayaka, ibu Seijuro, adalah putri tunggal sebuah keluarga konglomerat di Kyoto. Orang bilang senyumnya semanis sinar rembulan, dan tutur kata halus serta rupa yang elok menambah pesonanya. Perawakannya sedang dengan rambut semerah rubi memanjang hingga pinggang. Dan walau usianya telah mendekati akhir tiga puluhan, orang pasti takkan percaya ketika ia menyebutkan usia aslinya.

"Seijuro, Nak,"

Bocah delapan tahun itu perlahan membuka mata, lalu menatap bingung ibunya.

"Ibu?"

"Ayo, bangun. Kau harus ikut Ibu."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke rumah kita yang baru. Kita takkan tinggal di sini lagi, Seijuro."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena Ibu berkata demikian. Sekarang belum saatnya kau tahu. Ayo, Nak, bangun. Kita harus cepat."

"Baiklah, pergi saja kau! Pergi dan bawa anakmu!"

"Dia adalah anak kita, Demi Tuhan!"

"Anak kita? Kau bercanda! Jangan-jangan sperma yang membentuknya adalah milik Mayuzumi juga, hah? Dasar kau wanita jalang!"

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

Tangan ibunya menutupi kedua telinganya, membuat Seijuro tak dapat leluasa mendengar dialog kedua orang tuanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia temukan tangannya dalam genggaman kuat sang ibu, koper di tangan lain, dan mereka berjalan cepat menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir dekat gerbang perumahan. Seorang pria tinggi berambut kelabu berdiri dekat kap, menatap mereka.

"Ia adalah ayah barumu, Nak. Namanya Araki, Mayuzumi Araki."

Sang ibu memberitahunya ketika mereka telah dalam jarak dua langkah saja. Seijuro mendongak, dan ayah barunya tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Mayuzumi…." Seijuro menggigit bibir. "Berarti … namaku sekarang … Mayuzumi Seijuro?"

"Tidak," Sayaka memotong. "Namamu adalah Akashi Seijuro."

**.:xxx:.**

"Chihiro. ini Seijuro. Mulai sekarang, dia adalah adikmu."

"Senang sekali ya, Sei? Dulu kan kau sering bilang kau ingin punya kakak?"

Ketika manik kelabu itu bertemu dengan merah, Seijuro merasakan darahnya berdesir oleh suatu emosi.

Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah putra dari ayah tirinya, dan kini adalah kakak tirinya. Usianya dua tahun lebih tua dari Seijuro. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi. Rambutnya sewarna perak. Dan matanya ... pupilnya begitu kecil hingga tak tampak sama sekali, tetapi kelabu monokrom menghiasi irisnya. Bibirnya tipis namun penuh, dan salah satu ujungnya sedikit tertarik untuk membentuk apa yang Seijuro pikir adalah sebuah senyuman.

"Aku tak menyangka suamimu benar-benar membiarkanmu pergi, dasar pria tak tahu ber-"

"Ssh, Araki, kita sudah berjanji takkan membicarakan hal ini di depan anak-anak."

"Perkenalkan. Akashi Seijuro. Delapan tahun."

Sedikit ragu, Seijuro mengulurkan tangan.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro. Sepuluh tahun."

Di luar dugaannya, kakak tirinya itu membungkuk dan merengkuhnya, menariknya dalam pelukan erat.

"Senang sekali akhirnya aku punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan adik tiriku. Panggil aku _nii-san_, ya, Seijuro?"

Dalam kekagetan dan kehangatan pelukan sang kakak, wajah Seijuro merona. Baru pertama kali ini, ada seseorang selain ibunya, yang memperlakukannya dengan begitu penuh sayang.

"Baik, _nii-san_."

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Fanfiction:

**Linked **by** Rheyna Rosevelt **

I own nothing but this fanfiction (and OCs)

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

**Warning**:

**Incest** | Uke!Akashi | non-basketball centric!AU | Alternate Reality | **possible OOC**  
Implisit smut | OCs | Three-shot | possible plothole | **alur cerita cepat**

**.**

Gift fic for** Mikazuki Hikari **&amp; **Yuna Seijuurou**

.

.

_Tanjoubi omedetou~_

.

**.:xxx:.**

"Ayo ikut aku, Sei. Kuantar ke kamar kita."

Tanpa melihat ke belakang, Chihiro melangkah menuju kamarnya. Seijuro bukan seorang pembangkang, karenanya ia tahu adiknya itu pasti telah mengikutinya.

Seijuro sendiri tak memiliki niatan untuk bertingkah aneh-aneh. Manik rubinya melihat ibunya tengah dalam dialog serius dengan ayah tirinya, yang ia tahu takkan berakhir dalam waktu singkat. Selagi menunggu mereka selesai, Seijuro menganggap tak ada salahnya berkeliling melihat-lihat rumah barunya ini bersama kakaknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Seijuro membuat catatan mental: ayah tirinya adalah seorang yang sangat sederhana. Interior rumah mereka hanya dihias dengan dekor sederhana. Bagus, namun tak glamor. Posisi-posisinya juga rapi, membuat rumah dua tingkat ini tampak lebih luas lagi.

"Maaf ya, rumahku mungkin tidak semewah rumahmu."

Chihiro membuka percakapan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Memang tidak. Karena sekarang, ini rumah kita."

Mendengarnya, Chihiro tersenyum. Cara Seijuro berbicara entah mengapa membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Ini, kamar kita."

Begitu Chihiro membuka pintu, hanya satu hal yang terlintas di benak Seijuro.

Buku. Ada banyak sekali buku.

Chihiro mengerling, "Berantakan, ya?"

Sang adik menggeleng, "Sejujurnya, ini rapi sekali."

Memang benar. Kamar ini sangat luas, bahkan masih tersisa seperempat ruangan yang kosong tak ditempati furnitur. Satu unit ranjang bertingkat di sudut ruangan, dua set meja belajar, dan lemari pakaian di seberangnya. Di sisi lain ruangan adalah sejumlah rak buku berbagai ukuran lengkap dengan isinya. Dekat pintu, terdapat sebuah sofa panjang dan meja kopi kecil, juga _home theatre _mini. Separuh lantai ruangan ditutupi karpet berwarna merah, separuh lagi dibiarkan berupa keramik kelabu yang dingin ketika Seijuro berpijak di atasnya.

Melihat Seijuro hanya diam, Chihiro mengambil langkah duluan dan menarik lengan adiknya. "Ayo, masuk."

Jendela kaca berdaun ganda yang ditutupi tirai putih berenda ada di samping ranjang. Begitu masuk, Seijuro mendekatinya, lalu melongok keluar.

"Kamar ini menghadap ke arah halaman depan," Chihiro berucap seraya bersandar di samping Seijuro. "Aku telah meminta Ayah menambahkan beberapa perabotan untukmu. Bagaimana … menurutmu?"

Tak seperti kelihatannya, rupanya Chihiro tak terlalu pendiam. Seijuro mengerling, lalu memberi senyum manis.

"Aku suka."

Chihiro tahu harusnya ia tak bereaksi seperti ini, tetapi rona merah terlanjur menjalar panas ke pipi melihat senyum itu terpatri.

"Um, tetapi …"

"Y-ya?" Chihiro tergagap.

"Ada banyak sekali buku."

"Ah. Tentu saja. Aku suka sekali dengan sastra, karenanya kukumpulkan lagi buku-buku yang menarik bagiku dan kurapikan. Kau tahu, suatu saat nanti, aku ingin menjadi novelis."

Itulah mimpi pertama yang Chihiro perdengarkan pada adiknya.

"Begitu…."

"Dan kau, Seijuro? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Seijuro tak menjawab.

Namun Chihiro melangkah maju dan merengkuh tubuh adiknya, lalu mencium dahi pucat itu lembut.

"Apapun itu, aku yakin kau bisa mencapainya."

Kelegaan menyeruak ketika Chihiro melepas adiknya, dan melihat getir yang semula terpulas pada wajah menawan itu kini berganti kebingungan.

"_Nii-san_ yakin?"

"Tentu. Aku percaya padamu. Sejak pertama melihatmu, kulihat kau punya kemampuan untuk mewujudkan apa yang kau inginkan," Chihiro menghela napas. "Kau tahu, Sei? Nampaknya kau ini penyihir. Sihirmu membuatku merasa sayang padamu, sekalipun sebelumnya kita belum pernah bertemu."

Seijuro berkedip.

"Chihiro nii-san benar-benar menyayangiku?"

"Tentu."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti cinta seorang kakak pada adiknya."

"'Hanya' itu?"

Kelabu menatap rubi dalam-dalam.

Rubi membalasnya, dan dua bibir memulas senyum di saat bersamaan.

Cinta mereka bisu, namun nyata.

**.:xxx:.**

Empat tahun telah Seijuro lalui bersama keluarga barunya. Dalam empat tahun itu pula, ia mencicipi kehangatan keluarga yang semestinya.

Beberapa hari setelah ulang tahun kelima belas Chihiro, ibu mereka, Sayaka, meninggal dunia.

Kesedihan menyelimuti keluarga itu, tentu saja. Namun baik sang kepala keluarga, kakak, maupun Seijuro sendiri tak membiarkan aura muram menyelimuti keluarga mereka terlalu lama.

Mereka tahu, yang Sayaka inginkan adalah agar ketiganya dapat hidup bahagia walau dengan kepergiannya.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang." Seijuro mengangkat nampan teh dan bergegas menghampiri sang kakak. "Bagaimana harimu, Nii-san? Chihiro-nii pasti lelah, duduklah dulu."

Sang kakak menurut, ia duduk di salah satu sofa. Setelah meletakkan teh di atas meja ruang tamu, Seijuro menuju ke balik punggung sang kakak dan mulai memijat pundaknya.

Chihiro mendesah kecil, sebelum menarik lengan Seijuro dan mencium pipi sang adik mesra.

"Ch-Chihiro-nii!"

Genap tiga belas tahun, Akashi Seijuro diterima di sekolah menengah paling bergengsi di Kyoto: Teiko, sementara Chihiro duduk di kelas tiga di sekolah yang sama, tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk sekolah tinggi impiannya, Rakuzan.

"Ada apa, Sei?"

"Ah, Nii-san…. Aku tahu ini memalukan tapi, ahem, aku butuh bantuanmu mengerjakan tes logika ini. Seharusnya siswa tingkat tiga sudah biasa menghadapi soal seperti ini, bukan? Atau kakakku tersayang ini tak cukup pintar untuk—ow!"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Sini, mana soalnya?"

Seijuro terkekeh kecil. Hanya pada kakaknya lah ia bisa bebas berekspresi.

"Hmm, cuma soal sepele begini saja kau tak bisa mengerjakan. Katanya absolut?"

"Nii-san sudah berjanji takkan membicarakan ke-absolut-anku."

"Oke, oke. Ah, tapi sebagai imbalannya, aku ingin kau yang memasak makan malam hari ini. Aku lelah."

"Baik, baik."

Atau pada suatu kesempatan di sekolah mereka. Chihiro dan Seijuro nyaris tak bisa dipisahkan.

"Oi, Mayuzumi," Imayoshi Shoichi menyentil dahi Chihiro. "Malaikat kecilmu, tuh, menunggu di depan kelas."

Chihiro tak membalas, hanya melirik ke arah pintu selama beberapa saat sebelum melesat keluar ketika melihat sosok Seijuro cemberut padanya.

"Nii-san sudah janji akan makan bekal bersama di halaman belakang sekolah. Lupa?"

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi aku terlalu fokus mengerjakan tugas. Jangan cemberut begitu, kau ingin aku menggigit pipimu?"

"Nii-san!"

Sementara itu, ayah mereka, Mayuzumi Araki bekerja makin giat. Bahkan sering ia lembur dan tak pulang hingga pagi buta keesokan harinya, meninggalkan Chihiro dan Seijuro sendirian di rumah.

Seperti malam ini. Ketika orang tua mereka tengah pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau yakin, Seijuro?"

"Nnn," pemuda itu mengangguk mantap, matanya menatap sang kakak yang memerangkapnya dari atas. "Lakukan, Nii-san."

Chihiro tersenyum halus. Ia menunduk di samping telinga Seijuro dan berbisik pelan, "Baiklah," lalu meniup lubang telinga Seijuro lembut.

Pemuda itu bergidik. Darahnya terasa berdesir, begitu pula dengan organ intimnya.

"N-nii-san.…"

"Sssh," Chihiro melepas sabuk jubah mandi yang dikenakan adiknya, lalu menyibak bagian kerah dan menelusuri leher jenjang berkulit pucat tersebut. Ia menunduk lagi dan bibirnya menghisap kulit Seijuro, sedikit menggigit, sebelum kemudian melepaskannya dan menjilatnya beberapa kali.

Ia sedikit menjauhkan diri dan menatap hasil karyanya–sebuah _kissmark_, Seijuro yang terengah dengan rona muka teramat merah, dan desahan lembut yang meluncur mulus memintanya untuk melakukan lebih.

"Mmh … Y-yaah…."

Chihiro menjilat bibir. Ia kembali menunduk untuk memanjakan tubuh Seijuro.

"Nii-san … ja-jangan berhenti…."

"Mmh?"

"Te-teruskan…." Seijuro memerintah. "Lakukan lagi, _nii-san_…."

"Seijuro…."

"A-aaah! Hyaaah!"

Pinggangnya menghentak kasar, terkejut.

"Begini, hnn? K-akh-kau suka?"

"Ahh! I-iya, nii-saaan! Umm! Nnhh-"

Desahan yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya makin keras, makin menuntut.

"S-Seijuro, p-panggil namaku!"

Teriakan keduanya tanpa ditahan lagi. Seluruh aksi intim mereka lakukan tanpa ditahan.

"Kkhh—hahh! Aaah! A-aku … t-tak b-bisaa…."

"Seijuro!"

"Ch-Chihiro-nii! Ahhh!"

Malam itu seakan menjadi saksi bisu ungkapan cinta mereka.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Chihiro-nii."

Chihiro menaikkan selimut sang adik dan mengecup dahi pemuda yang tengah mengigau itu.

"Tidak akan pernah, Sayang. Tidak akan."

**.:xxx:.**

Cinta terlarang antara kedua bersaudara itu tumbuh.

Memang hubungan darah mereka hanya terjalin dari sang ibu, tetapi Chihiro dan Seijuro tak peduli.

Mayuzumi Araki sendiri tak mengetahui hal ini, karena keduanya menjaganya begitu rapat, walau terkadang ciuman kecil di pipi, dahi, dan bibir masih terjadi di sela-sela waktu luang.

Lalu setahun kemudian;

"Ke mana Seijuro?"

Chihiro yang kini berusia lima belas tahun telah beberapa kali mengitari rumahnya yang megah, mencari sosok kecil bersurai merah yang tak kunjung ia temukan. Menanyakannya langsung pada sang kepala keluarga, mungkin adalah keputusan terbaik.

"Ke panti asuhan."

Mata kelabunya yang tanpa ekspresi mendongak, menatap ayahnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Ayah mengirimnya ke panti asuhan."

Walau tak memperlihatkannya, namun sebenarnya Chihiro terperangah.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena setelah ini, kita akan pindah ke luar negeri."

Ah. Jadi keputusan ayahnya untuk pindah ke Amerika itu bukan kelakar belaka.

"Itu tak menjelaskan, Ayah. Kita bisa tinggal bertiga di Amerika."

"Tidak. Seijuro tak memiliki nama keluarga Mayuzumi. Kita akan mengalami banyak kesulitan di Amerika nanti karena hal ini."

"Kalau begitu, ganti saja namanya!"

"Sayaka tak mengizinkanku. Sampai hari terakhirnya, ia memintaku untuk menjaga nama keluarganya pada Seijuro."

"Aku tak mau pergi tanpa Seijuro!"

"Nak, ayolah! Kau ini sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, berhenti bersikap kekanakan! Lagipula Seijuro itu bukan siapa-siapamu!"

Chihiro terdiam.

**.:xxx:.**

"Oi, Akashi!" Aomine Daiki merangkul pundak Seijuro dengan akrab, "Sudah berapa cewek yang kau gaet selama dua tahun kau bersekolah di Teiko, hah?"

Pemuda berkulit gelap bermarga Aomine ini sudah tinggal di panti asuhan sejak berusia sepuluh tahun. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Umurnya sebaya dengan Seijuro, dan hobinya adalah bermain basket.

Mata emas Kise Ryota berbinar mendengar topik favoritnya disebut, dan ia mendongak dalam ketertarikan. "Aaah, iya! Aku juga ingin tahu! Akashicchi jarang sekali bicara tentang perempuan, sih~"

Kise adalah model remaja yang kini namanya tengah naik daun selepas membintangi sebuah iklan produk busana ternama. Ia bukan penghuni panti asuhan, melainkan sahabat dekat Aomine dan Momoi, dan seringkali menghabiskan waktu luangnya dari sekolah dan karir untuk sembunyi-sembunyi mengunjungi kedua sahabatnya di panti asuhan.

Seorang gadis yang sebelumnya duduk meringkuk di atas ranjang sambil menyisir rambutnya menoleh. Manik sewarna persiknya mengerut kesal. "Kalian ini! Nggak sopan membicarakan perempuan seperti itu, tahu!"

Momoi Satsuki bisa dibilang adalah saudari angkat Aomine. Keduanya telah bersama sejak kecil. Sama seperti Aomine, ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, sementara ayahnya karena sakit keras. Sikapnya yang lebih dewasa dari Aomine membuatnya menganggap diri sendiri sebagai kakak Aomine.

Daiki melirik Satsuki, lalu tersenyum mengejek. "Sudah sudah, Satsuki, nggak usah ngamuk segala. Nanti nggak kupinjemin bukunya Tetsu, lho."

Pipi gemuk itu langsung merona merah. "Ih! Dai-chan apa-apaan, sih?! Biasa aja, kali!"

"Hahaha, bohong! Bilang saja kalau suka~ Satsuki kan sukanya sama yang kalem-kalem macam Tetsu~"

"Memang benar! Makanya aku nggak pernah suka cowok bringasan seperti Dai-chan!"

"Hah? Tetsu? Tetsuyacchi bukannya cewek, ya? Kok Momocchi suka sama cew-"

Buku novel Momoi melayang menabrak dahi Kise dengan keras.

"KISE-KUN APA-APAAN! TETSU-KUN ITU COWOK TULEN, TAHU!"

"Hah, darimana kamu tahu kalau Tetsu itu cowok tulen, Satsuki? Hayooo~ Jangan-jangan sudah pernah lihat, ya?"

"Dai-chan pikirannya kotor! Iiih! Akashi-kun, marahin dia!"

"Daiki."

"Aaah, Kaisar sudah berbicara. Sebaiknya aku diam."

Selama ia bersekolah di SMP Teiko, memang Seijuro tenar di kalangan kaum hawa. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menduduki posisi _top rank _paralel dan _top scorer _klub futsal dan basket Teikou. Namanya sering dielu-elukan, juga diteriakkan dengan penuh semangat oleh para gadis muda.

Tapi Seijuro tak tertarik pada mereka.

Bila ditanya mengapa, satu: bayang-bayang kekasih pertamanya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, sebenarnya masih belum bisa hilang dari benaknya.

Ah, Seijuro masih mengingat keluarga Mayuzumi?

Tentu saja jawabannya; ya.

Tak lama setelah ia diterima masuk di Teiko, sang ayah mengajaknya bicara empat mata. Ia meminta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan semua yang perlu ia ketahui. Seijuro hanya bisa berdiam diri dan menatap manik kelabu yang identik dengan milik putera kandungnya itu dengan tatapan nanar.

_"Tugas dari kantor memaksaku untuk pindah ke Amerika selama beberapa tahun. Aku berniat mengajak kalian berdua untuk tinggal bersama di sana, tetapi ada satu kendala. Namamu bukan Mayuzumi, Nak, dan hal itu akan menyulitkan kami nantinya. Karenanya, jadilah anak baik dan tinggal di panti asuhan, ya?"_

Seijuro tak tahu apakah itu dusta atau fakta, tetapi ia hanya mengangguk dan mengemas barang-barangnya, lalu mengikuti sang ayah menuju rumah sederhana yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Dan semua itu terjadi ketika Chihiro masih belum pulang.

Seijuro bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Yang ia tahu, Chihiro dan ayahnya sekarang mungkin telah bahagia di Amerika sana.

Lalu, dua; … sebenarnya Seijuro tengah tertarik pada seseorang.

Dan seseorang itu dulunya adalah Ketua Dewan Siswa Teiko, kapten tim basket Teiko, dan _top rank _parallel. Kini ia telah lulus dan menjadi siswa di SMA Rakuzan, SMA paling prestisius di daerah Kyoto.

Seijuro hanya tahu nama depannya: Shuuzo.

Memang aneh baginya tak mengetahui nama keluarga mantan siswa nomor satu di sekolahnya, tetapi Seijuro memang dasarnya seorang yang tak acuh pada hal yang tak berkaitan dengan dirinya.

"Daiki, kau belajar?"

"Kenapa nadamu begitu, oi, Akashi?! Aku kan bukan sepertimu yang jenius. Kalau tak belajar, mana bisa aku lulus?"

Benar, sebentar lagi adalah ujian kelulusan SMP Teiko.

"Luar biasa. Aku tahu suatu hari nanti pikiranmu akan tumbuh dewasa."

"Haha, yah, begitulah. Sebenarnya berbekal kemampuan basketku saja gerbang Touou bisa kujebol, tapi Satsuki-"

"Ah, cukup. Aku tak perlu tahu apa yang Satsuki gunakan untuk mengancammu agar mau belajar."

"DIA MENGANCAM AKAN MENYEBARKAN FOTOKU DULU SAAT PANTATKU DICUBIT LOBSTER. AKASHI, TOLONG AKU DARI CEWEK TENGIK ITU!"

"DAI-CHAN, AKU DENGAR, LHO!"

Seijuro hanya tersenyum.

**.:xxx:.**

Seijuro menyelesaikan ujian kelulusannya dengan mudah. Berbekal nilainya yang maksimal, Seijuro bahkan mendapatkan beasiswa di Rakuzan.

"Namaku Nijimura Shuuzo, dan aku adalah Ketua Dewan Siswa di SMA Rakuzan. Dengan ini, aku menyambut para siswa baru dan mengucapkan selamat atas diterimanya kalian di sekolah ini. Terima kasih."

Tepuk tangan para siswa baru riuh menggema di dalam aula _indoor _SMA Rakuzan, tetapi Seijuro tak ikut-ikutan.

Ah, Nijimura.

Jadi nama keluarganya Nijimura.

Seijuro memutar otak. Rasanya ia pernah tahu nama itu.

Tetapi nama bukan masalah lagi begitu ia menyelam dalam lingkungan sekolah yang sesungguhnya.

Walau tak acuh pada sekitar, tetapi Seijuro termasuk siswa proaktif di sekolahnya. Beberapa komunitas ia ikuti. Seperti klub basket, Dewan Siswa, klub futsal, dan sejumlah lainnya.

Dan entah disengaja atau tidak, kegiatan-kegiatan yang ia ikuti membawanya bertatap muka dengan Nijimura Shuuzo lebih sering dari biasanya.

Dan Seijuro mulai mengamati kakak kelasnya itu. Tampangnya, tubuhnya, gerak-geriknya, cara bicaranya…..

Saat latihan basket, saat istirahat, saat makan siang, saat rapat Dewan Siswa.…

"Kau punya masalah denganku?"

Seijuro berkedip. Terkejut. Ia tengah bersandar pada dinding perpustakaan, tangan menahan terbuka sebuah novel tipis yang sebenarnya tak terlalu menarik baginya, lalu tiba-tiba pemuda yang menjadi objek tatapannya selama lima menit menerjang ke arahnya.

"T-tidak."

"Lalu? Mengapa kau menatapku terus sejak aku masuk perpustakaan?"

Seisi perpustakaan seketika hening, seluruh mata menatap mereka penuh ketertarikan.

Seijuro melirik ke kanan, ke arah tangan Shuuzo barusan menggebrak dinding di belakangnya dan kini mempersempit ruang geraknya.

Shuuzo menelengkan kepala, sebelah alis terangkat.

"Hm?"

Seijuro menelan ludah.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan _senpai _saja."

Pemuda berambut gelap itu berdecak sebal. Seijuro makin gusar atas tatapan orang-orang.

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

Shuuzo makin mendekat. Tubuh Seijuro merepet ke dinding.

"Sen-"

"Kau bohong."

"Tidak, Senpai. Sungguh."

"Kau menatapku terus sedari tadi, Akashi."

Seijuro hendak membalas lagi, tetapi lalu ia menggigit bibir dan melirik ke belakang Shuuzo. Pemuda itu menoleh, dan bibirnya yang sudah merengut makin tertekuk melihat tatapan para siswa tertuju ke arah mereka.

"Kalian lihat apa?" gertaknya.

Beberapa kepala seketika berpaling, berpura-pura mendiskusikan tugas atau mencari buku yang sejatinya sudah ketemu. Perpustakaan seketika dipenuhi suara berisik lagi begitu Shuuzo menyalak, dan Seijuro menyimpan decak kagum dalam hati.

"Dan kau," sang kapten tim basket Rakuzan memicingkan matanya pada Seijuro kembali. "Temui aku di ruang Ketua Dewan Siswa, hari ini sepulang sekolah."

Seijuro mengangguk pasif.

Tersenyum kecil, Shuuzo menarik dirinya yang makin lama makin condong ke arah Seijuro.

"Bagus. Sekarang pergilah."

"Baik."

Seijuro tak berlari, namun melangkah cepat keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Ngapain kau tersenyum misterius begitu? Mengerikan, tahu."

Shogo Haizaki mencibirnya dari belakang. Pemuda yang memang sudah lama dekat dengan Shuuzo ini memang terkadang membuntuti sahabat sejak SMP-nya.

"Aah, tidak."

Shogo mengangkat sebelah alis, namun ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi walau benaknya telah menyusun sebuah strategi.

**.**

**.**

**[Tbc]**

_**Preview for Soon:**_

.

.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengatakan semuanya. Memohon padaku sampai kau tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suara apapun selama seminggu."

.

"Namamu Akashi Seijuro? Kemarilah sebentar."

.

.

"Chi … hiro-nii–"

.

.

.

"Kau putra Nijimura Hayato?"

**AN: **Setelah sekian lama hiatus dari FFn, saya kembali :))

Sebenarnya ini bingung mau nge-rant apa... Hmm, saya cuma ingin mengucapkan terima kasih telah bersedia baca :)) Fic ini alurnya sengaja saya buat cepat, sekalian ingin mengetes gaya penulisan yang baru .w.) Jadi ... umm, saya sudah mengantisipasi kalau ada yang bingung dan masih belum ngeh dengan fic ini. Silahkan nanti komplain ke kotak review ya :)) Chapter 2 akan diupdate secepat mungkin**.**

Special thanks untuk **loliconkawaii**-nee yang sudah bersedia membantu saya menghadapi tembok pyua saya /GA

Oh, dan happy belated birthday buat Mika(-nii) dan Yuna-nee~


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAGH!"

Shogo Haizaki menggeram. Meja di depannya menjadi sasaran pelampiasan. Jika tidak dibuat menggunakan bahan dasar berkualitas, pasti sudah terbelah menjadi dua setelah dihantam kepalan tangan.

"Sial!"

Kesal, kesal. Dirinya diliputi rasa murka. Shogo mencengkeram dan menarik rambut peraknya.

Tidak sakit sama sekali ketika ia masih semarah ini.

Shogo merutuk. Mulutnya menyumpah. Serapah kotor yang takkan ditolerir Shuuzo bila si Ketua sampai mendengarnya. Serapah yang akan membuat berandal sekaliber Imayoshi Shoichi sampai membuka mata.

Shogo berteriak frustasi lagi, lalu menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja. Isi tengkoraknya bergetar, membuatnya nyeri dan pusing, lalu ia diam sesaat.

Nijimura—sepah, alis Shogo mengernyit lagi. Nijimura—

"Maunya apa dia itu? Seenaknya menyuruhku seperti itu—"

"_Shogo, aku butuh bantuanmu," _

_Shuuzo memandang jauh. Matanya menyipit, bibirnya menipis dalam seringai. Shogo tetap terfokus pada layar laptop. Game online membuatnya kecanduan. _

"_Aku ingin kau cari anak tadi, Akashi Seijuro. Katakan padanya kalau aku menunggunya di Ruang Ketua Dewan Siswa sepulang sekolah nanti. Lakukan apapun agar dia menurut, tapi kesampingkan kekerasan. Gunakan kuasamu sebagai tangan kananku untuk mensterilkan area sekitar ruangan ini."_

_Shogo masih ingat dirinya berjengit. "Hah? Mau kau apakan bocah itu, Nijimura? Sampai steril segala?"_

_Nijimura tidak menoleh. Hanya menggigit ujung ibu jari—gestur khas setiap ia merasa percaya diri. "Aku akan menyelesaikan duduk perkara masalah di antara aku dan anak itu. Dan—tentu saja—akan kubuat dia sadar di mana posisinya sebenarnya."_

Bukan rahasia lagi baginya. Shogo sudah tahu belakangan ini Shuuzo tampak tertarik—sangat tertarik—pada bocah kelas satu itu. Selain warna rambutnya yang merah menyala dan angka memuaskan di kertas laporan hasil belajar, Shogo tidak tahu apa yang menarik tentang Akashi Seijuro—bocah itu tidak tampak menarik sama sekali baginya. Tipikal culun dan anak baik-baik kebanggaan keluarga.

Bukan rahasia juga baginya, yang memang selama ini memendam perasaan pada Nijimura—Shogo iri. Iri pada perhatian berlebih yang diterima Akashi. Ia ingin merebutnya. Ia ingin merebut Nijimura dari bocah tak tahu diri itu.

Rencana Nijimura tidak boleh berjalan mulus.

Ponsel layar sentuh itu baru sebulan lalu ia beli, tapi ia tak sungkan menyambar kasar bila sudah dibutakan emosi. Jatuh tergores pun mana ia peduli. Ponsel sensitif macam itu butuh belaian lembut jari tangan, dan bukan tekanan kasar mirip cakaran ketika Shogo mengetik nama orang yang paling bisa membantunya sekarang.

Volume dikecilkan. Shogo menunggu 'sabar', bersumpah jika dalam lima bunyi nada sambung orang ini belum menjawab, maka—

"Tidak kusangka akan datang waktunya kau butuh bantuanku." Dijawab tiba-tiba, dan belum apa-apa, Shogo bisa melihat lawan bicaranya menyeringai.

Etika bicara diabaikan. Ia menggertak, "Hanamiya Makoto." Meludah. "Aku tidak berminat mendengar basa-basimu."

"Selalu begitu setiap kau meneleponku," suara tawa seseorang tak pernah semenyebalkan milik Hanamiya. "Nah, apalagi yang membuat Yang Mulia Haizaki gusar? Atau kau meneleponku untuk sekadar ngobrol ringan dan curhat masalah cinta?"

Makoto Hanamiya bukan siswa sembarangan. Shogo tahu betul intelijensi pemuda itu di atas rata-rata. Dia manusia ambigu yang sulit ditebak. Dan ucapannya yang sekilas bernada gurauan—menariknya—adalah yang paling benar.

"Hanamiya," ucapnya tegas. "Aku punya tugas untuk kau dan anak buahmu—geng Kirisaki."

"Wah," alis tebal terangkat. "Perlukah kuingatkan kau bahwa aku dan anak buahku tidak selevel dengan geng gadis-gadis SMA yang bergerombol melabrak rival cinta sekutunya? Kami bermain di strata yang lebih tinggi—_we fight._"

"Tepat sekali," seringai tersungging. Seperti biasa, Hanamiya tidak perlu penjelasan. "Itu yang kubutuhkan."

Hanamiya bersiul. "Wow, Shogo. Ingatkan aku kalau aku amnesia, tapi kukira kau bukan orang yang suka bermain kotor."

"Semua ini salahnya. Salah Nijimura," Hanamiya sudah tahu rahasianya, dan membeberkan secuil lagi takkan membuatnya terluka. "Aku _terpaksa _begini karenanya."

Panggilan diputus sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban lawan bicara. Shogo meremas sejumput rambut perak.

"Sial, Nijimura," ia menggeram. "Kapan kau peka pada perasaanku?"

**.:xxx:.**

"Akashi-san."

Seijuro mengenalinya sebagai suara salah seorang guru. Ia berbalik, dan benar saja, pria paruh baya itu langsung menghadiahinya tumpukan kertas.

"Kelasmu berikutnya di laboratorium dua, bukan? Karena searah dengan ruang ketua dewan siswa, tolong letakkan ini di ruangan Nijimura-san. Maaf, aku buru-buru—rapat guru dimulai semenit lagi."

Manik merah melirik teks besar yang tercetak di halaman paling atas—Laporan Bulanan Dewan Siswa.

"Hanya ini saja, kan, Sensei? Tidak ada pesan?"

"Tidak ada." Untunglah. Berarti tidak perlu berlama-lama dekat teritori mutlak si ketua.

"Baiklah, serahkan padaku."

"Terima kasih," pria itu membungkuk. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Akashi-san."

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Fanfiction:

**Linked **by** Rheyna Rosevelt **

I own nothing but this fanfiction (and OCs)

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

**Warning**:

**Incest** | Uke!Akashi | non-basketball centric!AU | Alternate Reality | **possible OOC**  
Implisit smut | OCs | Three-shot | possible plothole | **alur cerita cepat**

**.:xxx:.**

Tok. Tok.

Shuuzo membuka sebelah mata. "Masuk."

"Permisi."

Pintu ruang Ketua Dewan Siswa terbuka, dan tertutup lagi. Ketika Shuzo menegakkan diri dari posisinya yang bersandar pada sofa, ia bisa melihat sosok Seijuro berdiri di depan pintu dan nampak tak nyaman.

Cepat sekali. Shogo tampaknya harus diberi imbalan untuk ini.

Manik kelabu menikmati gerak-gerik Seijuro yang membuatnya menyeringai gemas. Benar saja perkiraannya, sejenius apapun Seijuro, ia hanya anak baru. Seijuro hanya berdiri seraya memindahkan tumpuan kaki, atau menatap sekeliling ruangan ketua Dewan Siswa dengan rasa penasaran yang dibuat-buat.

"Ketua—" Seijuro memilih kata yang tepat. Sampai sekarang ia tidak mengetahui nama depan pimpinan siswa sekolahnya. "Aku membawa dokumen dari _sensei _untukmu."

_Huh? _Oh, ternyata bukan hasil kerja Shogo. Cuma kebetulan dia mampir kemari.

Tapi kebetulan atau bukan, Shuuzo tetap bisa bekerja.

Melihat Seijuro segugup itu tentu adalah keajaiban dunia tersendiri. Walau pemuda itu tentu takkan mengakui kegugupannya.

"Letakkan di atas meja."

Seijuro menurut. Meja kayu itu sudah begitu padat penghuni hingga ia sendiri sedikit bingung dokumen ini mau diletakkan di mana—"Aku hanya membawa itu saja. Aku permisi, Ketua."

Oh, tidak. Tidak semudah itu mangsanya bisa kabur. Shuuzo menepuk paha.

"Kemari."

Seijuro dua langkah dari pintu ruangan, menoleh mendengar suara kakak kelasnya, tetapi ia tak paham arti gestur tangan Shuuzo.

"Maaf?"

"Kemari. Duduk."

"Bukan maksudku menolak perintah senior, tapi kelasku berikutnya akan dimulai dalam dua—"

"Absensi perkara mudah. Aku bisa mengurusnya. Sekarang," Shuuzo berusaha sekeras mungkin memasang ekspresi lembut. Raut normalnya justru akan menakuti Seijuro. "aku ingin kau menemaniku."

Seijuro mendengus. Pelan, tentu saja. "Senior tahu ini namanya penyalahgunaan kekuasaan."

"Seorang ketua," NIjimura menyimpan seringai. Bukan Akashi Seijuro jika tidak memasang tantangan yang sangat menarik untuk ditembus. Verbal ataupun bukan. "dibebani dengan tekanan dan tanggung jawab lebih besar daripada siswa lainnya, aku tak perlu menyebut kekuasaan. Manusiawi bila aku menggunakan apapun dalam lingkup kekuasaanku untuk menyeimbangkan derajat kewarasanku menghadapi semua tugas-tugas itu—seperti yang kau bawa tadi, bukan?"

Seijuro tahu Shuuzo terpilih menjadi Ketua Dewan Siswa bukan tanpa alasan. Bagaimana Tuhan bisa menciptakan lidah yang begitu terampil menata alibi—ia tidak tahu.

Yang Seijuro tahu, sekalipun ia masih memiliki cadangan amunisi kalimat untuk ditembakkan kembali, sebenarnya Seijuro juga ingin punya waktu bersama seniornya. Ia hanya membuang napas dan memutar bola mata.

Rubi itu tampak indah bagi Shuuzo.

Mengasumsikan Shuuzo memintanya duduk di dekatnya, Seijuro berbalik badan dan mendekati samping sang ketua, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Shuuzo mengernyit.

"Bukan di situ, tapi di sini."

Menunjuk pangkuan. Seijuro mengernyit.

"Apa maksudny—senpai!"

Pekik kaget meluncur mulus dari bibir Seijuro ketika Shuuzo menarik tangannya begitu keras hingga membuat tubuhnya terseret. Pipinya memerah menyadari kini ia duduk di atas pangkuan Shuuzo, menghadapnya, dan dalam posisi yang agak … seduktif, pula.

"_**Satu."**_

"S-senpai,"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

_Gotcha._

Satu, dua, tiga detik, otaknya butuh waktu lebih lama untuk menggerakkan roda gigi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Persis seperti yang kutanyakan. Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Seijuro berkedip bingung. Sedetik kemudian, terkejut.

"A-aku," ia menelan ludah, namun ekspresinya tak berubah. "tidak pernah. Aku tidak pernah menyukai Senpai."

Shuuzo mengernyitkan alis saat ia mendeteksi kebohongan. "Aku tidak percaya."

Cepat-cepat, Seijuro memalingkan wajah. "Sudah kubilang kejadian kemarin itu tanpa disengaja. Aku tidak pernah menguntit Senpai, kalau itu yang Senpai maksud. Aku kagum—ya. Aku menghormati Senpai karena semua yang sudah Senpai raih. Tapi jika Senpai menyinggung soal 'suka' begini, mungkin Senpai salah pah—"

Belum selesai ia bicara, Shuuzo menariknya dalam pelukan, lalu membanting tubuh mereka ke sofa. Seijuro di atas, dengan wajah dipaksa—terpaksa?—menghadap dada Shuuzo.

Posisi di atas harusnya adalah simbol dominasi. Tapi kasus kali ini—Seijuro tidak menyangkal—dirinya adalah contoh sempurna submisif.

Shuuzo sendiri menyeringai, menahan gerakan tangan Seijuro dengan melingkarkan lengan pada pundak pemuda berambut merah itu, secara efektif makin mempersempit gerakan si adik kelas. Kaki Seijuro dialiri insting bergerak berontak, tetapi Shuuzo mengheningkannya dengan membelitkan kaki mereka.

"_**Dua."**_

Wajah Seijuro merah panas. Lutut Senpai menyentuh daerah sensitifnya.

Nijimura Shuuzo dan sabuk hitam karatenya bukan bualan belaka.

Seijuro memejamkan mata erat dan mencoba berteriak, tetapi bibirnya terbungkam oleh dada Shuuzo. Jadi ini yang disebut teman-teman perempuannya _bear hug_, versi nyata dan mematikan.

"Sudah dua," Shuuzo berbisik di telinga Seijuro, sontak membuat si merah bergidik. Dua? Dua apanya? "Dua kali aku bertanya dan dua kali kau berkilah. Sudah dua." Menarik rambut merah ke belakang hingga mata mereka bertatapan. "Buat aku menghitung sampai tiga, maka kupastikan kau takkan suka dengan _jujitsu _ketigaku."

Seijuro menarik napas, berusaha mengisi paru-paru dengan udara. "Apa yang Senpai inginkan?"

"**Kau menyukaiku?"**

Seijuro menggigit bibir. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Belum siap jika perasaannya dibongkar sedini ini.

Apa yang dia pikirkan? Dia dan Shuuzo selama ini tidak pernah saling bicara, tahu-tahu sekarang jarak antar mereka hanya dipisahkan sehembus napas?

"Akashi."

"Aku tidak—"

"Aku hanya menerima jawaban jujur." Aku tahu kau berbohong, diucapkan dalam hati. Shuuzo punya terlalu banyak bukti dari observasi diam-diamnya terhadap si kelas satu.

"A-aku bicara jujur—akh!" ucapnya susah payah karena Shuuzo semakin mengeratkan kedua lengannya. "Se-sesak..."

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Katakan dengan jelas, Seijuro."

Sadis benar kakak kelasnya itu. Sudah tahu ia kesulitan berbicara karena lilitannya, tapi malah semakin membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Seijuro memutuskan untuk mulai menyerang. "Lepaskan aku, Senpai, atau kugigit tanganmu." Menyeringai untuk memamerkan taring. Shuuzo berilusi Seijuro bisa jadi vampir kecil yang manis. Yang menghisap hasrat dan bukannya darah. "Aku serius."

"Benarkah? Kau yakin ingin aku melepaskanmu, hm?" Sengaja, Shuuzo menggigit lembut cuping telinga pucat dekat dagunya, sementara kedua kakinya ia bawa melingkar pada pinggul Seijuro dan menguncinya dengan erat—menyebabkan gesekan mengganggu (dan menyenangkan) memudarkan pikiran jernih si kepala merah.

Ke mana larinya determinasi untuk meloloskan diri? "Nnnh!"

Shuuzo bersiul. Tiupan udara itu membuat Seijuro memalingkan muka. "Wah, wah. Apa ini? Terangsang?"

Shuuzo tetap remaja laki-laki, betapapun ia sangat dihormati. Lebih lagi dengan kelebihan hormon dalam sirkulasi tubuhnya.

"Mau lebih?"

Seijuro bertindak cepat. "K-kumohon jangan—uhh," Sungguh, bagaimana bisa acara ngobrol sedikit naik skala menjadi aktivitas intim?

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin dengar kejujuran. Aku ingin tahu kenyataan."

"Kenapa Senpai begitu percaya diri? Kenapa Senpai terus bicara seolah benar?"

Lilitan dilonggarkan. Shuuzo menarik dasi Seijuro, kemudian mencium bibirnya.

Rasanya seperti mencium Medusa. Seijuro membatu.

"Aku melihat ke mana matamu terfokus empat tahun ini," Shuuzo melepas ciuman dan berbisik di samping telinga Seijuro. "Empat tahun dan aku terus diam. Empat tahun dan aku sudah mati-matian mengendalikan diri. Empat tahun dan jangan kira aku bisa menahan diri sehari lagi, _Seijuro_."

Apa… barusan?

Bibirnya basah—tidak ada permainan dominasi, tapi cukup untuk membuat si rambut merah kelu lidahnya.

Seperti bermain _roller coaster_. Sedetik lalu ia bagai dibawa melayang, sedetik kemudian dibawa terjun kembali ke bumi.

"… kenapa Senpai sampai berbuat seperti ini?"

Jebakan dilepas, Shuuzo kini mendekapnya.

"Karena aku yakin kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolakku. Bahkan aku yakin tidak ada seorangpun yang kau pikirkan lebih sering ketimbang aku."

"_Aku tidak akan pergi, Seijuro. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu—"_

Seijuro menggelengkan kepala. Suara manis itu berkumandang lagi. Heran, terus saja ia dihantui. Padahal sudah lama itu terjadi.

… lagipula, _dia _sudah lama pergi.

"Kenapa Senpai sangat ingin tahu perasaanku?"

Seijuro masih baru dalam dunia ini. Belum berpengalaman dengan saling kejar. Shuuzo mengelus surai merah. Tensi di antara mereka mulai berkurang, syukurlah.

"Karena aku—"

**Brak!**

"Oi, Nijimura, pulang nanti kita jadi mampir ke Maji tida—"

"—tertarik padamu."

Shogo Haizaki membeku di ambang pintu.

**.:xxxx:.**

"Terima kasih."

Shuuzo menoleh mendengarnya. Apa yang barusan itu?

"Kau bilang apa, pendek?"

Seijuro merengut. "Aku tidak suka disebut pendek, dan bukan berarti aku **tidak tinggi**. Aku hanya terlalu sering berada dekat pemain-pemain basket lain yang **mendapat karunia lebih**_**.**_" Tusukan jari pada dada Shuuzo. "Termasuk Senpai."

Shuuzo tersenyum. Jari Seijuro lebih membuat geli daripada sakit. "Kau banyak alasan. Apa tadi? Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk," memalingkan muka. "berbagi perasaan denganku. Terima kasih karena sudah menerimaku apa adanya. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak… mengecewakanmu."

"_Pintu gerbong akan segera ditutup."_

"Heh," Seijuro meringis ketika rambutnya diacak-acak. Bukan tidak nyaman, hanya saja dia sebal. "Tidak perlu, justru aku yang harusnya bicara begitu. Dan aku juga minta maaf kalau tindakanku tadi membuatmu takut."

Seijuro menampik tangannya. "Aku tidak takut."

"Hoo," sebelah alis terangkat. "Apa ini? Maksudmu kau suka didominasi seperti tadi itu?"

_Blush_. "B-bukan itu. Senpai selalu ambil kesimpulan sesuka hati."

Shuuzo ingin bicara lebih lama lagi, tetapi pengumuman yang sama sudah diulang untuk kedua kali. Dan Seijuro tidak mau ambil resiko ketinggalan kereta untuk pulang atau dia terpaksa menginap di apartemen Shuuzo (walau Shuuzo—sangat—tidak keberatan).

Seijuro tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku sampai stasiun, walau sebenarnya tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Balasan dari Shuuzo tercekat ketika pemuda di depannya berjinjit dan mengecup pipi. Hangat.

"Sama-sama," sial, terlalu manis. Shuuzo harus menahan diri atau dia bisa ditahan karena berbuat tak senonoh di depan publik. "Sudah, sana. Pintunya sudah menutup. Atau kau mau malam ini tidur denganku saja?"

Seijuro menjulurkan lidah seraya berlari. "Tidak, aku belum siap dekat denganmu Shuuzo-senpai lagi."

Pintu menutup sempurna, kereta mulai berjalan. Mereka berbagi lambaian tangan, lalu Shuuzo berbalik dan berjalan pulang.

Puji Tuhan apartemennya tidak sejauh itu dari stasiun kereta.

Dan Shuuzo sedang dalam mood yang baik, sangat baik, terima kasih kepada Akashi Seijuro, kekasih barunya. Memang butuh tenaga ekstra untuk membuat bocah itu bicara jujur, dan interupsi Shogo sialan di momen penting, tapi paling tidak, mereka berhasil bicara isi hati hari ini.

Ngomong-ngomong muka Shogo tadi sangat tidak mengenakkan. Shuuzo mengedikkan bahu. Mungkin dia iri karena belum punya pasangan baru (kemarin Shogo baru putus dari mantan pacarnya Ryota). Mungkin moodnya jelek karena tertangkap basah melompati pagar sekolah. Entah.

Ia berbelok ke kiri, ke arah kompleks apartemen, delapan ratus meter dari stasiun. Tidak mewah, tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Ya, Nijimura Shuuzo tinggal sendiri (walau tidak akan lama lagi). Pemuda itu ingin hidup mandiri, jauh dari mansion mewah milik keluarganya. Untunglah ayahnya tidak ambil pusing dengan keputusannya dan ibunya—butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan wanita itu bahwa dia sudah besar dan bisa jaga diri. Dan, tidak, dia tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak dipeluk ibunya satu hari.

Pelipis Shuuzo berkedut lagi. Kesal rasanya mengingat keluarganya yang rumit. Ayahnya pebisnis sukses yang keras hati, namun tetap menyayangi, dan ibunya wanita rapuh yang terlalu memanjakan putra semata wayangnya.

Tap. Tap.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong orang tua, sudah lama ia tidak berkunjung. Mungkin akhir bulan nanti, ia harus meluangkan waktu untuk reuni keluarga.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Shuuzo mengangkat alis. Ada beberapa kardus di depan pintu apartemennya. Cukup besar, ia mengamati dari dekat. Dan diisolasi apa adanya.

"Ini seperti… barang pindahan."

Tangan Shuuzo terjulur untuk membuka penutupnya. Penasaran. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk merobek perekat bening. Shuuzo mengintip, dan judul buku berukuran sedang warna-warni balas menatapnya. Kalimatnya yang klise, berikut ilustrasi gadis manis dua dimensi membuatnya menganga heran.

"… _light novel_?"

Pintu dibuka, Shuuzo mendongak tepat waktu. Seorang pemuda keluar dari dalam apartemennya, menatapnya sama terkejut.

Ada momen hening di antara mereka sebelum pemuda—yang sepertinya adalah pemilik sekardus novel ini—bertanya.

"Nijimura Shuuzo?"

"Ya, itu aku." Kardus barang pindahan. Orang lain muncul dari dalam apartemenku. Dapat kunci dari mana. Sudah tahu namaku pula. Kertas tagihan biaya sewa di bawah pintu—klik, klik, klik. Puzzle selesai. "Oh, kau sudah datang. Jadi kau, yang mulai hari ini akan berbagi apartemen denganku?"

"Benar," pemuda tadi—mungkin lebih tua darinya satu atau dua tahun—mengulurkan tangan. "Salam kenal, dan mohon bantuannya. Aku baru sampai tadi pagi dari Amerika."

**.:xxx:.**

"Aku jadi ingin tertawa," ia bohong. Ia sudah tertawa sejak tadi. "Sepertinya kau salah perkiraan, Shogo? Akashi Seijuro pulang bersama Nijimura Shuuzo tadi, dan gengku tentu tidak mau ambil resiko ketika dia bersama Tuan Besar." Ejekan.

Shogo hanya menggertakkan gigi. "Aku tahu, brengsek. Aku tahu." Menatap gusar pada ruang ketua. "Itulah kenapa Akashi Seijuro akan lebih menderita lagi karena berani mengambil_nya_ dariku."

.

.

.

[Tbc]

**A/N: **Maaf yang ini pendek dan updatenya super ngaret /kluk.Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 3! Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah memberi feedback! :DD


End file.
